Jungkook Bertemu Malaikat di New York
by Wisterreira
Summary: Jungkook tahu itu terdengar gila, tapi itulah yang terjadi dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyangkalnya. BTS, GS, OOC. Jungkook dan Girl!Taehyung. KookV. Model!AU (Victoria's Secret Angel!AU)
1. Chapter 1

Kim Taehyung, Perempuan, 1995, model.

Jeon Jungkook, Laki laki, 1997, mahasiswa.

Mereka bertemu di New York.

.

.

.

Jungkook pernah bertemu dengan malaikat. Mereka bertemu di New York. Jungkook tahu itu terdengar gila, tapi itulah yang terjadi dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Dia melihat malaikat itu dalam Kim Taehyung, yang akhir akhir ini dia panggil Tae, seorang model, punya mata yang cantik dan kulit kecokelatan, mereka sama sama orang Korea yang dengan cara yang berbeda berakhir di New York. Jungkook pertama bertemu dengannya di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri karena ternyata mereka tetangga dan bertemu lagi di gym dimana Jungkook biasa latihan panjat dinding.

Jungkook memang suka panjat dinding sejak dia masih di Korea, tapi Taehyung baru mau coba coba panjat dinding. Jungkook pikir harusnya Taehyung pilih olahraga yang lebih lembut, yang lebih cocok untuk perempuan, yang lebih tidak beresiko cedera.

"Kenapa harus panjat dinding?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Karena aku mau." Jawab Taehyung pasti, dia terdengar sangat yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang mengalir seperti air dan menggemari panjat dinding karena dia terbiasa melakukannya sejak masih di Korea. Taehyung terlihat polos seperti anak kecil, tapi jelas dia bukan anak kecil karena sport bra-nya jelas bukan pakaian yang anak dipakai anak perempuan kecil untuk olahraga. Dia terlihat polos dan lembut seperti bulu putih, seperti bulu dari sayap malaikat. Itulah kenapa Jungkook memanggilnya malaikat.

Kemudian Taehyung berhenti panjat dinding.

Jungkook merasa lega karena akhirnya perempuan itu sadar kalau panjat dinding terlalu keras untuk badannya yang ringkih, lembut dan ringan seperti bulu. Jungkook bisa menggendongnya seperti menggendong ransel karena Taehyung terlalu ringan sampai rasanya dia akan terbang kalau Jungkook tidak menahannya, seakan akan dia punya sayap di punggung seperti malaikat.

Jungkook pernah beberapa kali melihat Taehyung di majalah yang iseng dia baca waktu mampir di toko buku. Taehyung punya wajah cantik yang betul betul menarik dan tidak bisa Jungkook lupakan. Jungkook sering tidak sadar kalau dia sudah memandangi foto Taehyung di majalah selama 20 menit.

Taehyung itu cantik, bahkan lebih dari cantik, tapi justru karena itulah Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan kata yang pantas untuk memuji Taehyung. Dia punya nomor Taehyung dan dia bisa saja kirim pesan 'Tae, u look so beautiful on magz', tapi rasanya itu kurang tepat karena Taehyung sudah lebih dari sekedar cantik. Dia cantik dan menarik, dia eksentrik dan jenius tapi juga konyol, dia polos tapi dia seksi, dan akhirnya Jungkook malah tidak pernah memuji apapun soal Taehyung.

Jungkook takut dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Taehyung suka atau mengatakan sesuatu yang kelewatan dan mungkin akan merusak hubungan mereka sebagai tetangga yang rukun. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada perempuan terutama pada Taehyung dan itu membuatnya takut.

Jungkook pikir dia dan Taehyung punya hidup masing masing, Jungkook punya tumpukan tugas kuliah yang merengek minta dikerjakan dan Taehyung mungkin punya pemotretan, casting, dan hal hal tentang modelling lainnya. Jadi walaupun beberapa kali terdengar ada ribut ribut dari arah apartemen Taehyung, Jungkook diam saja.

Tapi dia tidak bisa diam saja kalau Taehyung dan managernya sudah ribut di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dekat dengan pintu apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook awalnya tidak mau ikut campur karena dia buta soal modelling jadi dia lebih tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan di keadaan seperti ini, dimana Taehyung hampir menangis dan managernya bicara soal kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani dan kerugian yang akan Taehyung akibatkan.

Dan Taehyung cuma menangis, "Aku mau pulang, aku tidak mau disini lagi!" Katanya.

Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang sakit di dadanya, setengah karena laki laki tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis dan setengah lagi karena dia tidak mau kalau sampai tidak bisa melihat Taehyung lagi dan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Taehyung bilang 'dosa'; makan junk food setelah workout.

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah mencoba membuat Taehyung tetap bertahan adalah hal yang baik atau buruk, tapi karena kalau Taehyung bertahan berarti Jungkook masih bisa melihatnya, jadi Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang dia harap bisa membuat Taehyung bertahan, tetap jadi tetangganya, tetap ada di sampingnya,

"Bukannya kau bilang kau mau jadi Angel?"

Angel. Tanpa menjadi Angel pun Taehyung sudah seperti malaikat bagi Jungkook, tapi Taehyung masih tetap ingin jadi Angel. Victoria's Secret Angel.

Suatu hari di sesi 'dosa' mereka di McDonald, Taehyung bertanya disela sela makan ice cream, "Kau tahu Victoria's Secret, kan?"

Dan Jungkook tersedak, mukanya memerah, "V-Victoria's Secret?"

"Iya!" seru Taehyung, "Aku mau jadi Angel."

Jungkook tidak tahu cara menjadi Angel apalagi bagaimana rasanya menjadi Angel, tapi dia tahu Angel karena dia rasa akan sia sia sekali hidupnya kalau sampai sama sekali tidak tahu model model papan atas itu, dan foto foto dengan banyak photoshop yang vulgarnya pas. Untuk Jungkook, Angel adalah deretan model utama Victoria's Secret.

Tapi untuk Taehyung, Angel adalah cita cita yang ingin dia raih bahkan sejak sebelum dia terjun menjadi model. Itu bukan sekedar main main dan dia sudah menghabiskan bertahun tahun untuk mencoba masuk ke sana, mencoba bukan hanya menjadi tinggi dan cantik tapi juga sangat menarik sampai tidak bisa dilupakan, juga mencoba banyak olahraga karena itulah yang saat ini sering dijual Victoria's Secret; kesan kalau Angel itu sangat kurus tapi juga atletis. Standar ganda yang sulit.

Taehyung masih belum jadi Angel meskipun dia sudah menginginkannya selama bertahun tahun, yang terasa seperti berabad abad, dan dia tidak tahu apa dia masih bisa menerima penolakan lagi tahun ini.

Taehyung cuma berjongkok, menangis di antara kedua lututnya, di samping kopernya yang terisi barang barangnya yang asal dia ambil, di depan apartemennya, dihadapan Jungkook dan managernya. Dia merasa menjadi Angel adalah apa yang paling dia inginkan di antara keinginan keinginan lain sebagai seorang model, tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali.

Dia mau mundur, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur. Dia mau maju, tapi seperti ada tembok besar dalam wujud model model lain yang jauh jauh jauh lebih segalanya darinya. Taehyung seperti terkurung di tengah tengah. Dia seperti orang yang buta arah, dia tahu dia ingin kemana, tapi tidak tahu caranya.

"Tae Noona," panggil Jungkook, tapi Taehyung masih tetap menunduk.

Jungkook, anak itu baru ulang tahun September kemarin dan dua hari setelah itu Taehyung kehilangan satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya; neneknya.

Taehyung merasa gagal menjadi cucu yang baik karena dia tidak menemani neneknya di saat saat terakhirnya, juga tidak datang ke pemakamannya. Dia jauh, dia ada di New York sementara neneknya ada di Korea, Taehyung tidak bisa semudah itu pergi meninggalkan New York dan mengabaikan kontrak kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani juga mengabaikan casting yang dia tunggu tunggu sejak tahun lalu; casting untuk Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

Kalau dia pulang –atau kabur- ke Korea sekarang maka habislah sudah, kontrak kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani mungkin akan dia langgar dan itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya dan juga menghancurkan jalannya –yang dari awal sudah terasa tidak kokoh- menjadi Angel.

"Noona, kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" tanya Jungkook.

Tidak.

Taehyung tidak akan pergi, dia masih ingin berusaha disini.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung.

Akhirnya Jungkook menarik koper Taehyung masuk ke apartemen gadis itu.

Taehyung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan bergelung seperti kucing. Dia kurus, pinggangnya kecil, pantatnya bagus dan Jungkook merasa dia brengsek sekali, setengah karena dia tidak percaya bisa bisanya dia fokus pada pantat Taehyung padahal Taehyung habis menangis dan setengah lagi karena Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada gadis yang menangis.

"Kau baik baik saja, Tae?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Mau kuambilkan air?"

Taehyung masih tidak menjawab.

Jungkook bingung, dia benar benar buta soal mengurus perempuan, "Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau."

Dan Taehyung menangis lagi.

"Oh! Atau kau mau aku pergi dulu, supaya ka-"

"Jangan pergi, Kook." Pinta Taehyung, masih terisak. Dan Jungkook duduk di ranjangnya, di samping Taehyung yang memunggunginya.

Jungkook masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia cuma bisa bilang, "Aku disini, Tae."

"Nenekku meninggal, Kook." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook makin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia takut salah bicara tapi takut terkesan tidak peduli kalau tidak bicara, "Turut berduka cita, Tae."

Kalimat tipikal, Jungkook ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkannya, harusnya dia bisa bilang sesuatu yang lebih menunjukan kalau dia peduli pada Taehyung.

"Terimakasih." Kata Taehyung. Dia berbalik ke arah Jungkook, tidak malu malu sehabis menangis dan Jungkook pikir Taehyung memang tidak perlu malu, dia selalu cantik apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf, Tae," mungkin harusnya Jungkook tidak menahan Taehyung disini, "Mungkin kau harusnya pulang, itu-"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Kau tahu, aku ada pemotretan dan casting." Taehyung menghela napas, dia terdengar seperti ingin menangis lagi, "Walaupun aku ingin pulang."

"Maaf, Tae." Kata Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung duduk, "Berhenti minta maaf, Kook. Kalaupun aku pulang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, kan?"

Jungkook ingin bilang iya, karena apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan setelah seseorang dimakamkan, tidak ada kecuali mendoakan. Tapi Jungkook diam karena dia takut dia salah bicara dan terdengar terlalu kasar untuk Taehyung yang kelihatan lembut sekali.

"Kalau aku pulang sekarang aku malah akan menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk kesempatanku jadi Angel."

"Tapi kau itu Angel, Taehyung." Jungkook tidak peduli dia akan terdengar seperti apa, dia cuma merasa dia harus mengatakannya, "Kau cantik, kau menarik, harusnya kau sudah jadi Angel dari dulu. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa melewatkanmu begitu saja, aku bahkan tidak pernah bosan melihatmu. Kau kelihatan cantik di majalah dan lebih lebih cantik lagi secara langsung. Kau itu Angel, Taehyung."

Dan Taehyung memeluknya, "Thanks, Kookie."

Pelukan itu terlalu erat dan Taehyung bisa dibilang tidak punya batasan jadi dia duduk di paha Jungkook, tapi Jungkook merasa lega mungkin karena dia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri terasa kurus, sangat ringan. Taehyung bukan tipe yang terlalu besar, tapi Jungkook masih merasakannya dengan jelas di dadanya.

Jungkook merasa dia brengsek karena itu. Pikiran 'kotor'.

Untungnya Jungkook tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk berlarut larut dalam pikiran semacam itu karena Taehyung menghilang. Bukan menghilang yang buruk, tapi menghilang karena dia sibuk. Dan Jungkook seperti biasa berpikir seratus juta kali sebelum sekedar mengirim pesan pada Taehyung.

Jungkook ingin bertanya tentang casting yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dilaksanakannya, tentang apa Taehyung berhasil, tentang lingerie-nya, tentang Grand Palais, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Sampai Taehyung menemuinya, semacam mendobrak masuk apartemennya –lebih tepatnya, menggedor dan Jungkook tidak tega kalau tidak membukakan pintu walaupun itu berarti dia harus bangun dari tidurnya yang langka dan indah.

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak perlu bilang apa apa, dia cuma cukup tersenyum sangat lebar dan memeluk Jungkook dengan –terlalu- erat dan Jungkook sudah akan tahu. Tapi lalu Taehyung bilang, "I did it, Kook!"

Dan Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, menggendongnya, dan memutarnya, mengabaikan apartemennya yang mirip kapal pecah, "Selamat, Tae! Aku tahu kau pasti berhasil!"

Ada video yang viral di internet tentang selebrasi model –calon Angel, mungkin- yang lolos casting lari lari di jalan dengan sayap, tapi Taehyung tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu, dia dan Jungkook cuma menghabiskan waktu berdua berbicara tanpa henti soal Paris dan Grand Palais.

"Kau harus nonton langsung, ya! Kau harus ada di Grand Palais waktu fashion show!" kata Taehyung.

Dan, ya, walaupun itu mungkin berarti mengorbankan satu semester, Jungkook tetap berangkat ke Paris, ke Grand Palais, membawa kamera mirrorless dengan hati hati.

Taehyung mungkin tidak akan melihatnya selama fashion show, tapi Jungkook jelas melihatnya; dengan high heels hitam yang tingginya membuat Taehyung lebih tinggi dari Jungkook dan meski tanpa sayap seperti biasanya malaikat digambarkan dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Jungkook mengumpat waktu Taehyung berjalan dan berpose dengan cantik, dewasa, dan seksi sebagian besar karena dia benar benar terlihat cantik, dewasa, seksi, dan kelam seperti tema sesi ini dan sebagian kecil yang sangat kecil karena pikiran Jungkook sendiri –pikiran kotor.

Kali ini, mungkin karena atmosfir kota cinta, Jungkook jadi lebih berani.

 _To: Taehyung Noona_

 _Kau kelihatan cantik di fashion show tadi_

.

.

.

Didorong oleh teman berbagi imaji di virtual life, **Elixir Edlar** , kalau tidak ada dia aku tidak akan berani menulis Model!AU karena aku bukan model dan aku awam soal modelling.

Fic ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang 'tentang Tae menurut Kookie'.

(Kalau ada yang penasaran, aku membayangkan Tae dengan rambut cokelat gelap/hitam dan long-sleeve plunge teddy)(kenapa teddy? Karena aku tidak mau dia terlalu terbuka)


	2. Chapter 2

Repost karena ingin menyusun fanfic mana dulu yang ada paling atas dalam daftar cerita


End file.
